A panoramic view of a geographic area may be provided in response to a request from a user. Specific panoramic images may be collected from various positions along different streets using specially adapted acquisition vehicles. The acquisition vehicles may be equipped with directional or omnidirectional cameras for capturing 360° views, global positioning system (GPS) units for recording positions where images are captured, odometry units and inertial sensors for recording the differential movement of the vehicle, and antennas for scanning wireless network access points and recording corresponding wireless network strengths at the position where an image is captured. Due to the large amount of information that is collected, organization and retrieval of the different panoramic views may become problematic. Specifically, if a subset of all available panoramas is chosen to satisfy storage and serving capacity constraints, the panoramic views that are displayed in response to a user request may not cover the entire geographic area and/or may not be of the best available quality.